Sweet Like Cherries
by Y2JSGIRLIE
Summary: Mark Calloway's wife is pregnant. On the night of his son's birth, he is no where to be found. Will Sara forgive him? R+R please!


Sweet Like Cherries  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own any wrestlers or the WWE name. Vince McMahon does. I only own the story. Right now its pretty lame. R+R please!  
  
Chapter One: Night Out  
  
Mark Calloway awoke to the sound of his alarm clock. He gently moved his pregnant wife's arms off him so he could get up. Mark walked into the kitchen to start breakfast. The phone rang and he answered.  
  
"Hey, Mark." The other line said. "Who's this?" Mark asked.  
  
"It's Dwayne Johnson. Can you do me a favor?" Dwayne asked.  
  
"Sure, what is it?" Mark asked suspiciously.  
  
"Dani is finally letting me go out tonight, come with me, please." Dwayne asked. Mark thought about it.  
  
"Sure. I'll be at your house at eight." Mark said and hung up. It was about time he got out of the house. Sara would be all right alone for a couple hours.  
  
"Good morning." Sara said from the doorway. She had just gotten out of bed.  
  
"Can I go out with the guys tonight?" He asked as her carried a tray over to her. Sara smiled at the meal.  
  
"Since you cooked me my favorite, sure. Just don't be out for too long." She said smiling as Mark kissed her on the head.  
  
"I love you." Mark said eyeing Sara.  
  
"I love you more." Sara said smiling.  
  
"No, I love you more." He said back to her. He smiled and went to get changed.  
  
"Sara, I have to go over to Adam's house really fast. I need to pick up some things." He called to her from the bedroom.  
  
"Ok, say hi to Katie for me." She said looking at a picture of the whole crew on the table.  
  
"Sure." He said as he tied his shoes. He waved to Sara and walked out the house. He hopped into the car and drove the half-hour to Adam and Katie Copeland's house. He pulled into the driveway and walked up the path. He knocked on the door as a barking noise could be heard.  
  
"Hi, Mark." Katie said as she opened the door holding Danielle and trying to keep the dogs from getting outside.  
  
"Hey, is Adam home?" He asked as he was led inside.  
  
"Yea, he's outback with Matt and Jeff." Katie said nodding to the kitchen.  
  
"Thanks. By the way, Sara said hi." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, how's pregnancy treating her?" She asked.  
  
"Well, the baby's due next week and she cant wait." He said and walked outback.  
  
"Adam, Matt, Jeff. You guys free tonight?" He asked as they walked over to him.  
  
"Yea." They said in unison.  
  
"Wanna go out to a club with Dwayne tonight?" Mark asked as he sat himself down.  
  
"Sure." "Yeah." "Fine." They said.  
  
"Alright, meet us at Dwayne's house at 8. I gotta get back home to Sara." Mark said and was soon on the ride back home. He soon got home and walked around the house searching for his wife.  
  
"Sara?" He called throughout the house. She came up from the basement.  
  
"There is something down there." She said sitting on the couch.  
  
"Ok, but you shouldn't be moving. Lay down. I'll go see what's down there." Mark walked down the steps slowly. Just as he reached the bottom step, Sara screamed. He ran up the steps to find her on the floor.  
  
"I'm having the baby." She said as she looked up, forcing a smile. Her picked her up, grabbed the suitcase of clothes by the door and carried her out to the car. He drove her to the hospital and carried her in. Soon, they got a room.  
  
*********************Two Hours Later*********************  
  
"Why can't you have the baby now?" Mark asked Sara.  
  
"Go, go out and come back before midnight. Didn't you have plans with Dwayne?" She asked him. Mark nodded. He could use some time away from the hospital.  
  
"Ok. I'll be back later." He kissed her on the head and left. He speeded to Dwayne's house. He knocked and walked in to find Matt, Jeff, Dwayne and Adam watching hi-lights from the previous Smackdown and Raw. Katie and Dani walked out from the kitchen holding their children.  
  
"Hey, Mark." Dani said with a little unease. Jeff looked at the clock.  
  
"You're early." Jeff said looking amazed.  
  
"Well, Sara let me out early." Mark said as he took a seat on the white leather couch.  
  
"Let's go out to eat. My treat." Dwayne said as he stood up. It was 7:30 so they had enough time to go out and eat. The rest of the guys got up.  
  
"Bye, hun." Dwayne said as he kissed Dani.  
  
"I'll be back later, Kat. Love you." Adam said as he did the same to Katie. The five guys left and drove to a restaurant.  
  
*********************9:30 That Night*********************  
  
Mark, Dwayne, Adam, Matt and Jeff walked into Flatspins, a nightclub right past the airport. The music was blaring. There was a large dance floor, two bars on both sides of the floor, pool tables, and a lounging area. Matt walked over to the dance floor and started dancing with two girls. Jeff shook his head, laughing at his brother. After a while, they were all talking to people. Adam and Dwayne stood in a corner talking about wrestling. Matt and Jeff danced and Mark was talking to girls. Mark had slipped his ring off and hid it in his pocket.  
  
*********************11:00*********************  
  
Mark walked out of Flatspins holding a girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes hand. They were going back to her hotel room. Her name was Deb. They hopped in Mark's car and drove off. They came to the Holiday Inn, a cheap little hotel down the block from the club. They took the elevator up to the 4th floor. Mark and Deb stayed in room 144 all night. A box of cherries sat on a table, whip cream next to it.  
  
"What are we going to do with that?" Mark asked Deb.  
  
"Eat it." She replied with a grin. Mark felt the ring in his pocket then thought, "What bad can this do?" He grabbed the cherries and whip cream and took them into the bedroom.  
  
*********************At the Hospital*********************  
  
Sara was starting to get nervous. "It's 2 in the morning, where the hell is he?" Sara didn't get a call from him. He promised to be back before midnight. Sara screamed in pain.  
  
"You're having contractions." The nurse said. Sara knew the baby was coming. Sara needed Mark there to squeeze his hand. The doctor rushed in.  
  
"Sara, you're having you're baby." He said. Sara felt so happy yet so angry.  
  
*********************A Half Hour Later*********************  
  
"He's beautiful." The nurse said as she washed the baby.  
  
"What do you want to name him?" The nurse asked as the doctor left.  
  
"Anthony Louis." Sara said as she smiled. Mark wanted to name him Matthew but he wasn't there. She was never going to forgive him. As the nurse gave the baby to Sara, she couldn't help but cry.  
  
*********************At The Hotel-9 in the morning*********************  
  
Mark sat up. He forgot about Sara. He forgot about the guys. He was in a hotel room with a girl he didn't even know. He got dressed quietly and left. He went straight to Dwayne's house. No one was home. Then he went to Adam's house. No one answered. He called Matt and Jeff but got the answering machine.  
  
"Where is everyone?" He screamed as he threw his cell phone. He pulled up outside of the hospital. He handed his keys to the vallet and ran upstairs. He walked up to the desk.  
  
"Sara Calloway's room please." Mark asked the lady at the desk. She smiled.  
  
"You aren't getting anywhere without giving me and autograph." She handed a note pad and a pen. He looked at her then signed it.  
  
"She's in room 13." He nodded and walked down the hallway. He knew she was going to kill him. What did she name the baby? Did she have the baby yet? He walked into the room. Sara was laying in the bed holding the baby. Katie and Adam with the baby were on her left. Matt, Jeff and Amy were sitting near the wall and Dwayne, Dani and their child at her right. They all looked up.  
  
"Hi." Mark said trying to avoid Sara's eyes. Sara looked hurt, angry and glad to see him all at the same time.  
  
"Um, we have to go." Katie said as she pulled Adam out of the room.  
  
"Us, too." Dwayne said as Dani gave Sara a hug.  
  
"Yeah, we will be leaving, too." Lita said as she grabbed Jeff and Matt. It was just Mark, Sara and the baby in the room now.  
  
"Hello, Matthew." Mark said wiggling his finger.  
  
"His name is Anthony." Sara said glaring at him. Mark tried to hide his anger.  
  
"I thought we agreed on Matthew?" He asked avoiding her eyes.  
  
"No, you agreed on Matthew. Anthony Louis is his name." She said as she felt angry.  
  
"Where were you?" Sara asked him and she showed a emotion of hurt.  
  
"I told you, I got caught up with things." He said still avoiding those precious eyes then suddenly he tried to kiss her.  
  
"You smell." Sara said as she pushed him away.  
  
"Thanks." Mark said sarcastically.  
  
"No, you smell sweet...like cherries." She said smelling him.  
  
"Oh, no." Mark said out loud. Sara went off at him.  
  
"You spent the night with a girl, didn't you? Didn't you!" Sara choked on her tears.  
  
"No, I would never cheat on you." He said, of course he was lying.  
  
"But you did. I know you did! You're lying!" Sara yelled at him. Mark walked out of the room. He couldn't help it. He just couldn't stand lying to her anymore. He wanted to tell her but, what if she just took it the wrong way?  
  
"Mark!" Matt ran up to him. "Where did you go last night?"  
  
"Yeah, we were worried. We had no idea where you were." Jeff chimed in.  
  
"I went out to a girl's room." He said smacking himself in the head.  
  
"And what did you do?" Jeff asked as Matt smelled him.  
  
"You smell good." Matt said laughing.  
  
"We had cherries." Mark said. "How could I be so stupid?"  
  
********************A Week Later********************  
  
Mark woke up to the sound of crying. Sara was rocking Anthony in the wooden rocking chair that the Copelands gave them at the baby shower. Mark hadn't had a good night sleep for the past 5 days that his wife and the baby came home. Sara still wasn't talking to him.  
  
"Go to sleep, go to sleep little baby." Sara sang as Anthony only cried louder. Mark needed to talk to Sara.  
  
"Sara, we need to talk." He said as he rolled on to his side so he could see her.  
  
"Go ahead and talk then." She said not looking up.  
  
"Well, I was drunk. I want you, I need you to forgive me. I didn't know what I was doing." He said and walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Sara finally smiled, something that she hadn't done since the baby was born.  
  
"I forgive you. But the next time Dwayne asks you to go out, you're not allowed!" She said as Mark laughed and nodded. 


End file.
